custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Waiting for Santa
Waiting for Santa, known as 'Barney's Happy Christmas '''for Australian releases, is the fourth video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series, originally released on Saturday January 6th, 1990. The video was re-released in 1993, being sold until 1998. Plot Barney and the kids travel to the North Pole to assure new-friend Derek that his name is on Santa's good list. They frolic on ice, play in the snow, and learn that giving things to others is what Christmas is all about. Educational Theme: Doing Things for Others and Singing Classic Christmas Songs Stories: The Night Before Christmas Song List #Barney Theme Song #When Santa Comes to our House (Performed by: Michael and Amy) #Waiting for Santa (Performed by: Michael and Amy) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Micheal, Amy, Tina, Luci, and Adam) #S-A-N-T-A (Performed by: Barney, Micheal, Amy, Tina, Luci, and Adam) #Star Light, Star Bright (Performed by: Derek) #Up on the Housetop (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) #Jingle Bells (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) #Winter's Wonderful (Performed by: Snowman and the Backyard Gang) #Skating, Skating (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) #The Elves' Rap (Performed by: Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Derek, and Adam) #Let's All Do A Little Tapping (Performed by: Michael, Amy, Luci, Derek, and Adam) #Jolly Old St. Nicholas (Performed by: Mrs. Claus) #We Wish You a Merry Christmas (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) #Deck the Halls (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) Cast *Barney (David Voss, voiced by Bob West) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) (debut) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Buster, the dog (Grouchie) *Santa Claus (Henry Hammack) *Mrs. Claus (Jeanne Cairns) *The Snowman (voiced by Bob West) Trivia *This was the first episode, where Michael and Amy's parents are nowhere to be seen (However, they are mentioned by Michael). *Although the kids refer to their group as the "Backyard Gang" from this video to the end of this series, the kids are never seen in the backyard. *This is the only ''Barney & the Backyard Gang video where Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he comes down the chimney, just like Santa Claus, getting stuck inside. *The first episode with Derek (played by Rickey Carter), who replaced Jason. *The is the third episode where Time Lapse is used. After the gang are informed that Santa is coming to their neighborhood, the gang hastily take off their elve outfits and put on their coats. *The only appearance of Michael and Amy's dog, Buster. *This is the first video for Barney to have a more magenta skin-tone. In the previous videos, he was more of a darker blueish-violet color. *Nome (who is credited with the cast of this video) was also credited as the second assistant director in the first three videos. *This is the first episode where Barney does the Barney Shake. *This is the only time we see Michael and Amy's living room. *When Derek was talking, a Godzilla figure and some Disney books can be seen on his dresser. *This is the first video to NOT have Sandy Duncan. After her departure, Barney took over the previews. *This tape was dubbed in Spanish (Esperando a Santa) *This tape was dubbed in German (Warten auf Weihnachten) *In 2004-2006, as part of the marketing campaign for the then-upcoming video Barney's Night Before Christmas, HiT Entertainment revealed that this video was the best-selling video ever (selling over 9 million copies) at the time. Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:DVDs Category:TV Specials Category:1991 Category:Episodes Musical Direct By Bob Singleton Category:Christmas Specials